Return and Recovery
by midnight13731
Summary: The return of Prince Legolas Thranduilion after the war to his home, Mirkwood and his recovery with the aid of his adar, King Thranduil. Completed on day of uploading.
1. His Return

Return and Recovery, a lord of the rings fanfic.  
set after the war,  
Legolas and Thranduil.  
Family/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

  
Midnight-chan: Awwwwwwwwwww

Legolas: Injured again?!

Midnight-chan: I got your ada didn't I?

Legolas: Yes, yes you did.

Thranduil: Disclaimer! Midnight13731 doesn't own any lord of the rings content!

Midnight13731: And that is valid for the entire story!

Legolas: Elvish vocab! :

Ion nin - My son

Ada - Father

* * *

Chapter 1: His Return

In the great hall of Mirkwood's castle sat the Elven-king, Thranduil upon his throne. On his head was a crown of berries and red leaves, for autumn had come again. One may ask what he was doing, but everyone knew that their fair king was waiting for his son to return. He had kept waiting and hoping for his son's relatively safe return...but his son, Prince Legolas, had yet to come home...And to say King Thranduil was worried would be an understatement.

It was silent and empty in the great hall, the king was still in a solemn state, well, for now at least. Then, the doors swung open and they revealed the prince, his son, Legolas. Most would have seen the prince walk, his head held high and his back straight, to the throne of the Elven-king. But unlike most the king noticed the well-hidden limp in the elf's step. Legolas bowed his head and knelt gracefully on his right knee, taking off his weapons and putting them to his left side and his brilliant golden hair fell over his face, hiding his eyes from view.

"I have returned." The words rang quietly throughout the room his voice soft yet firm, in his usual manner.

The king stood up, his eyes flashing dangerously his lips pressed into a tight frown. He walked to Legolas and stared at him with dark eyes before bending down on one knee in front of him and gripping his son's hands. He pulled the prince off the floor and spoke in the same manor as his son did only moments before.

"You are my son, you bow to no being."

Thranduil suddenly pulled his son into his arms, holding him tightly. When he let go he brushed the hair away from Legolas' face and took in the pain in his son's eyes.

"Legolas, ion-nin, are you well?" Thranduil asked caringly.

"I am f-fine, ada." Was his son's obviously hard-headed reply.

When the king noticed Legolas' breathing hitch for a while. He looked his son over and noticed his slightly limp arms and loose tunic, he then pulled Legolas towards him. Thranduil pulled up his son's right sleeve to his shoulder, which revealed blood-stained bandages upon his forearm. His son tried to conceal a wince and turned his head away but Thranduil turned Legolas' head back towards him with a questioning gaze.

"Fine?" Thranduil asked knowing his son would try and hide his pain...again.

Legolas nodded.

"We are going to your room and I am going check what damage has been done to you and if you do not comply, then I WILL carry you." Thranduil stated firmly.

"Yes, ada..."

Then Legolas' vision started to spin and he started falling, only to feel himself be caught by his father's strong arms and lifted bridal style. He looked up to see his father's bright, blue eyes gazing worriedly at him but then a soft smile came to his face.

"Carrying it is." Thranduil said as he smiled

"Valar..." Legolas muttered as his vision swriled and he faded into a world of darkness, just able to see his father's smile.

* * *

Midnight-chan: Love the ending on that one. BTW! This is a three-shot! :D

REVIEW PLEASE, NO FLAMES!


	2. His Injuries

Midnight-chan: Yeah i'm uploading the entirety of this fanfic today, sooooo......Enjoy!

Ion-nin - my son

Ada - dad

* * *

Chapter 2: His Injuries

Pain...

Legolas awoke with a feeling of pain so great as all his injuries came flooding back, he was also aware of someone's hands examening the wound that resided on his back. 'Ada...' he thought... As he became more aware to his surroundings it was apprant he was lying on his side and that he was in his nightware - well the bottom half of it - the cuts and bruises on his legs had healed. (A/N: Go elven healing!)

"Legolas? ion-nin? Are you awake?" His father's concerned voice reaching his advanced, elven ears.

To answer Legolas groaned as his father's fingers came in contact with a rarther large cut on his back, that went from his mid to lower back. Then he winced as it was grazed again.

"Ion-nin, does it pain you?" His father was getting very concerned, he was scared for his son's life...With these injures it's a wonder he made it home.

"Owww..." Was Legolas' moan of an answer.

Thranduil rubbed herbs on his son's wound and bandaged it, he then slowly turned Legolas back to lying on his back - propped up with pillows. He met Legolas' gaze and stroked his son's golden hair with a smile.

"Last ones, ion-nin." Thranduil said softly, directing his gaze toward his son's ribs and shoulder.

Legolas nodded his consent and Thranduil began prodding his son's bruised ribs, which would cause him to flinch or wince every time Thranduil pokked a break or a fracture. The king looked at his son's face as he lifted him up slightly, so he could wrap the prince's ribs, Legolas was trying to hide his pain but his eyes told the king differently. His son was in pain and he would help him through it.

"I just don't understand how you always manage to break something..." Thranduil stated as he tied the end of the bandages.

"I should get *cough* c-compensation for every *cough* b-bone I b-break." Legolas tried to laugh when his father shook his head at his son's antics but ended up coughing.

Thranduil rubbed Legolas' back in circles and Legolas coughed up blood, the king wipped the blood from his son's lips and set about unwrapping the bloody bandage on the prince's arm. Thranduil gazed at his son's right forearm and shoulder 'Broken' he thought '...and too many cuts to count...someone didn't want him to shoot his bow, but by the look of the irritation around the wounds...he did anyway.' He looked at his son, 'This bone needs to be set...'

"Ion-nin?"

Legolas looked at him as if understanding what needed to be done.

"Three...Two...one..."

_Snap..._

"AHHH!!!!!" Legolas' scream had filled his chambers and at least half the wounds on his arm had re-opened.

Noting Legolas' paler skin Thranduil quickly applied the herbs and bandaged his son's arm, then he raised a hand to his forehead and pulled back at the heat radiating off of his son. 'Fever' Thranduil quickly got the wet cloth from the basin and placed in upon Legolas' forehead, he passed a drug induced cup of tea to Legolas and helped him drink it. He then sat down in the chair next to his son's bed and began stroking Legolas' golden hair caringly.

"Rest, ion-nin, do not fight it...Rest..." Thranduil whispered.

Legolas' bright, sky-coloured eyes closed as he fell into a world of nothingness. This is what worried Thranduil; elves only close their eyes when they are extremely injured or tired, both of which his son was.

* * *

Midnight-chan: I love father-son moments with Legolas and Thranduil.

Review please! But no flames! I really dislike flamers...

:D


	3. His Pain

Midnight-chan: Last chappie! Enjoy!

Vocab:

Ion-nin - my son

Ada - dad

Mellon-nin - my friend

* * *

Chapter 3: His Pain

_*Legolas' Dream*_

_Legolas was on the battlefield with Aragorn and Gimli, they were seriously outnumbered by orcs. 'Not good' Legolas thought as an orc was closing in on Aragorn with a mace and he was still unaware. Legolas practically sprinted over to his friend and pushed him out of the way._

_Snap!_

_Legolas did not scream out as his four lower ribs were broken but it did stun him long enough for an orc to come up behind him with a sword. The orc made a gash down the lower part of Legolas' back and his back arched in pain, he turned in time to see Aragorn and Gimli take out the orcs that had attacked him. He wordlessly thanked them but stopped when a dagger was forced into his left ankle. He shot his arrow down and hit the dying orc, then bent on one knee and pulled out the dagger embedded in his limb._

_The next wave came and they wielded swords and daggers, they were flying towards him and aiming at his arm, 'They're trying to stop me using my bow!' A few got hits and Legolas' forearm was shredded, he aimed his arrows and shot all the orcs that were left in his area. When the battlefield was cleared, the three friends sat down next to each other._

_"Aragorn, What's the bet we've all got broken ribs?" He asked to his friend, whom was resting next to him._

_"Well you got some saving me, I got two earlier being carless and Gimli broke one about five minuets ago by a metal sword hilt."_

_"Well we all know that bet would win then!" Came Gimli's imput and they all started laughing-_

_"*cough* *cough* *cough*"_

_Aragorn and Gimli looked at Legolas who had gone into a coughing fit, Aragorn went over to him and rubbed small circles on his back. When Legolas finally stopped, Aragorn and Gimli were in front of him straight away with concerned faces._

_"You alright, laddie?" Gimli asked Legolas who's head was still bowed._

_"Legolas? Mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked as he held Legolas' shoulder in a firm grip._

_When Legolas' head rose, Gimli and Aragorn gasped, Legolas was deathly pale and there was blood running down from his lips, Aragorn helped his friend stand and walk as they left the battlefield behind them. Then Legolas herd a noise from behind them, he turned his head to the sight of an orc swinging for his injured arm, he couldn't stop it and when the others noticed it was too late-_

_"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Legolas was screaming in his sleep and stopped when he heard calming words being whispered to his in elvish and someone restrain him - so he didn't injure himself further, his father was worried, Legolas had slept with his eyes closed then started screaming - that was a REALLY bad sign. The prince opened his eyes to Thranduil's worried gaze.

"Ion-nin? Are you well?"

Legolas could only nod, he was kind of embarressed, he was almost 3000 years old and he was showing this much weakness in front of his FATHER.

"Do not feel you are showing weakness, you have been gravely injured and I don't care how old you may be, you need help." Thranduil said seeming to read Legolas' mind.

King Thranduil stepped away from legolas to get some bandages from the bedside table, he came back to his son's side when he heard coughing. Thranduil rubbed his hand in circles on Legolas' back until the fit seized and it did eventually...

"You are recovering from a punctured lung, are you not?" Thranduil glared at his son daring him to lie

"Y-yes..."

"You are lucky you had Aragorn with you, he's done very well, I suspect you are just coughing up the leftover blood."

"Great...."

"Do not worry, ion nin, it shall stop by tomorrow and your leg is healing nicely as are the cuts on your arm. I started to learn how do heal these kinds of injures after you kept coming home covered in blood and I thank the Valar for elven healing abilities. Well you should recover soon and then all will be well and I can start that lecture on you telling someone when you are injured....again and-oh."

What Thranduil had just noticed was Legolas had fallen to sleep during his latest lecture... again.

-End-

* * *

Midnight-chan: That's it, three-shot finished! It took me the better part of an hour to get this ready to be posted online!!! :(

Review please, but no flamers, I dislike flamers...'cuz HATE is such a strong word...

'Til next time

Love ya,

Midnight-chan! :D


End file.
